


[podfic] perks of the job

by queenklu, reena_jenkins



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Conflict Resolution, Future Fic, M/M, POV Female Character, Podfic, Post-Movie, Thwarted Romance, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “I can’t believe you’d come to me with such a foolish matter!”





	[podfic] perks of the job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [perks of the job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467464) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:**  Future Fic, post-movie, POV Female Character, thwarted romance, Conflict Resolution, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV

**Length:**  00:04:46  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bBrave%5d%20perks%20of%20the%20job.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
